Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough/Act 4
This is the walkthrough for Act 4: Twin Suns in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Heliport Anyone who has played the first Metal Gear Solid way back on PS will be aware of what's going on here. Its the initial insertion to Shadow Moses Island, ported straight from MGS1. You don't have to complete it but if you succeed you get the Facecamo from the MGS model of Solid Snake, which is just the low-resolution Snake head from the first game. When the scene starts you can either go north toward the searchlights and wait for one to start moving away from you a follow it across the heliport and down the stairs to the west. Stepping in the Spot Light will activate an Alert. Alternatively you can head right, towards the boxes. Make your way down, keeping in the mind the guard who will come down and that he will notice your footprints. Move North to the Cargo truck. To the North West is a camera which will activate an alert, but you can sneak past it by pressing to the wall. On easy levels, you can crawl through the vent beneath the camera, but on higher difficulties, there'll be a sleeping guard there, so you'll have to either, press against the cargo truck and knock it, this will wake the guard so he comes searching for you, when he comes around the truck run the other way, being mindful of the camera and crawl through the duct just north west of the trucks cabin, or, sneak to the east beneath another camera. Climb the stairs, and wait for the guard at the top to walk past before continuing forward. Hide in the nook to the right of the searchlight and wait for the guard to come back. Follow him as he walks past your position (keeping your distance), then crawl though the duct half way along this walkway. The screen fades and a cut scene shows Old Snake waking up telling Otacon that he's "having that dream again". Snowfield and Heliport Once you regain control of snake you'll find yourself in the middle of a snow field, due to a blizzard there is hardly any visibility however this can easily be countered by switching to the NV mode on your solid eye. Around the area there are a number of ammo crates you can collect, Once your ready head up the slope to the east. There will be a single Gekko patrolling the area, as it moves away from your position slide down the bank and crawl through the rocks to the other side. From here run to the west and head up towards the heliport. The Heliport is the same area from the dream before, only there are a few differences. There are a number of items lying around that you are free to collect due to there being no enemies. Occasionally you will get audio flash backs which are from the original MGS. Head towards the truck and collect the Mk. 23 SOCOM which was the main pistol used by Snake in MGS, and head to the stairs on the left. Head up these stairs and crawl through the duct in the middle of the walkway. As your crawling through a few rats will notice you and run away from you. Follow them to make your way through the duct. If you call Otacon, he will ask if you remember the way, Snake will mention his little, furry friends, referring to the rats that guided you through this same duct in MGS1. Continue through to the Tank Hanger. Tank Hanger and Canyon When you reach the broken end of the shaft, press triangle at the prompt to hang from the shaft. In the corner is a Scout Gekko, like to ones EVA destroyed in the resistance meeting area last Act. Once its scanning beam moves away from you, drop down and head behind the box to your left. Let the scout scan again. After a moment, the tank in the middle of the room will be clear of scouts, jump over the rail and drop, immediatly go prone and crawl under the gap to the left of the doors. In here there are a bunch of scout Gekkos hangin on the wall. Once there beams are horizontal, crouch to the other end to reach the Canyon. On each side of this canyon there are two 'sleeping' Gekkos. If you're not interested in the items around you can simply crawl between them to the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building and they won't attack. But if you're after a little thrill or a just want more items, you'll risk waking them up. If you do wake them, best thing to do is just run, run as fast as your little pixel legs can to the next building. Nuclear Warhead Storage Building Your goal is to go through the door at the north end of Floor 1 but you will soon discover that this door is locked. Otacon will tell you that in order to open this door the security system must be activated, and it can be done from his old office on Floor B2. He will give you a password to use. In order for you to get there Otacon will activate the power to allow you to use the elevator (located on the balcony). Take the elevator down to B2 and head to his old office by heading down the corridor, turning left and following the path round. You are now in the roomwhere you first met Otacon and fought Grey Fox in the first game. A cut scene will occur and you will be prompted to enter the password into the computer terminal. Dont worry if you forgot it (as i did!) as Otacon has jotted it down. He will however make an amusing comment about Snake's memory failing him in old age. After you re-gain control of Snake you will need to head back to the elevator and back up to Floor 1. Return to the main corridor to now find a gekko patrolling the area (i didn't realise gekko could use elevators!). You can try and sneak round him, blow him up with a flew blasts from the RPG or for something a bit different, you can take the Mark III round the generator you deactivated years ago with the Nikita missile and use it to switch the electrified floor back on, frying the gekko in the process. Make sure you deactivate the floor again before heading back to the elevator and back to Floor 1. Head down to the door to the north once more and Otacon will take control of the Mark III to disable the security. While he's doing this you will have to keep a few gekko busy. Again the RPG is handy but you dont have to destroy them, just distract them to keep them away from the Mark III- so whatever floats your boat. After a while Otacon will deactivate the security and you can pass through the door to the next area. Snowfield and Communications Tower You arrive in a small area with a few goodies to pick up before heading West to the main snowfield (where you fought Sniper Wolf in MGS1). You will now have to fight Crying Wolf (see what they've done there). I found her trickier than the previous members of the Beauty and the Beast unit, not helped by the fact that you can barely see a thing in the blizzard. You will have to use the NV mode of the Solid Eye but keep an eye on that battery level. The battle is complicated further by the prescence of PMC troops to keep you busy. These troops will arrive from the North so it is perhaps advisable to stay south and try and snipe Crying Wolf. The way i did it was to crawl under the tank in the South East corner. Not only does this give you a good position to snipe the PMC troops to prevent them from finding you but it is also in view of an area where Crying Wolf will appear periodically and step out of her armour. My advice is to be patient, stay under the truck and wait for her to expose herself: when she does snipe her. You can usually get two shots in a time if you get the aim right. 6-8 head shots should do her in! Another tip is to stay downwind for Crying Wolf since she tracks you by your scent. best way to do this is to check the wind direction indicator in the top corner of the screen or using the solid eye. Once you have killed Crying Wolf you then have the obligatory "beauty" battle- which is very easy. Use whatever you want, it wont take long to kill her or tranquilize her if you're feeling generous. Once you regain control of Snake, there are a few rooms to look in around the perimeter of the snowfield, where you might find some goodies. When you're ready, head to the room to the West and go down the stairs towards the blast furnace, triggering a piece of Codec gold as Otacon tells you that you need to change the disc, forgetting briefly that technology has advanced since the PS1 days! Blast Furnace and Casting Facility Walk up to the main entrance and you will find yourself in a large factory room with a conveyor belt in the center, scout gekko lasers are all over the place and you can either attack all of them or sneak by them. Best bet would be to take out the patrolling gekko's and wait for the evasion meter to go down, after that climb onto the conveyor and crawl down to the end, there will be three scouts that continually roll back and forth, hide behind the left hand box, and when it is clear make a run for it. Underground Base and Supply Tunnel The fight with Vamp is different than most in the game. When you fight him, try not to waste a whole bunch of bullets and grenades. Rather, use the Mk.2 or the Mosin Nagant or a gun that uses cheap ammo. You have to "kill" him by depleting all of his health or psyche. Make sure you avoid his dashes and knives, as if he is on top of you when he knocks you down, he can knock you down again two more times, now allowing you to get up. When he's low on health/psyche, make sure you "kill" him when he is on the ground rather than on top of the rubble to make the next part easier. Once you've "killed" him, he will revive himself due to his nanomachines. However, if he is standing on the ground, make sure you have the syringe equipped and run up to him. Stand near him and hold L1 to hold him. Then, press triangle to inject the syringe into him, rendering his nanomachines useless. For the next part, Raiden will be fighting Vamp, while all you have to do is shoot at the Gekkos and Suicide Gekkos that will be trying to destory the island. Make good use of the Rail Gun by using it against them when it is fully charged or nearly fully charged. Once Raiden has finally killed Vamp and both he and Naomi die, you take control of REX. You must get out of the base. The path you will follow will be littered with Gekkos. However, sicne you're in REX, all you have to do is run through them, raking up 500 Drebin Points for every kill, making this area very good for accumulating DP. Halfway through the area, Raiden will jump of REX and help out a bit, though you just have to continue on. Sometimes you'll have to move to the right to go down another hallway, but other than this it's fairly linear. Escape from the Underground Base Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough